


Deterrent

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow on from Death Watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deterrent

Dev Tarrant was relaxing at home on Earth, awaiting the off-world visitor who had wished to see him privately.  
The visitor arrived on time, and passed the checks.  
'You are Dev Tarrant?' the visitor asked.  
'Yes.'  
'Uncle of Del and Deeta Tarrant?'  
'Erm, yes,' Dev replied, wondering what the bill for what his nephews had got up to this time was - this having been the reason for placing one into the military and the other to... Teal.  
'I am Max of Teal - your nephew Deeta was our Champion, but died. As Del has declined to take on the role, the role now falls to you.'

Dev regretted sending his nephews out to the back of beyond to keep them out of harm's way.

**Author's Note:**

> A slight reworking of a story that was posted to one of the discussion groups long ago


End file.
